


let’s get this bread

by vivijpg



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, but when I do, i don’t usually write fics, i shouldn’t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivijpg/pseuds/vivijpg
Summary: prompt: bad day





	let’s get this bread

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: bad day

The front door slams open, “Mother...... fuck!”

Yoobin jerks up from her bed, the book she’s reading falling to the floor. Her eyebrows furrow together and she walks to the bedroom door, poking her head out to spot her girlfriend, Yoohyeon, dumping her bag on the ground and kicking off her shoes. There was a deep scowl on her features as she storms over to the sofa and flops down. Yoobin sighs and goes to retrieve her book and sets it on the nightstand beside her bed.

She then enters the living area and stands in front of the taller girl, “Bad day?” She asks quietly.

Yoohyeon’s eyes flick up to Yoobin’s curious ones and she scoffs, “Bad day? Bad day?!” Her head buries itself in her hands. “I can’t do this job anymore Yoobin. I serve people with a smile and preppy attitude and I just get treated like crap every day, I’m tired of it.” She splays her fingers and glares at her girlfriend, groaning. “But yeah, I guess you could call it a bad day.” A whine escapes her lips.

Yoobin exhales quietly from her nose and she perches on the edge of the seat next to the other girl.

“I’m sorry.” The slightly younger girl all but whispers, hesitantly leaning forward to pull Yoohyeon’s hands away from her face, gripping her hands tightly before entwining their fingers together. “The bar I’m at is hiring. Siyeon and Handong work there too, you know? So we always have each other’s backs. Of course I can’t promise you won’t have bad days but when you’re surrounded by friends, it’s a little better than working with those dickweeds that you work with at the moment.... right?” A smile tugs at the corners of her lips as she finishes her statement with a small reaffirming nod.

Yoohyeon’s brow quirks up slightly at Yoobin’s unusually colourful choice of language, “Dickweeds, huh?” She chuckles and kisses the backs of her girlfriends hands, causing the other girl to blush lightly. “And you may want to use ‘worked with’ because I _may_ have handed in my notice already so, I’ll ring the bar in the morning.” She pecks Yoobin’s lips once, and then twice.

Yoobin clicks her tongue and turns away slightly and crosses her arms over her chest. “So you’re unemployed now? Ah, what would my parents think of me dating someone with no job....” She shakes her head a fraction to feign disappointment but there’s a hint of a smile in her voice.

The older girl is shocked, eyes blinking rapidly, “Wow... Look at you with the sick burns.” Yoobin turns her head and smiles.

“You know I don’t mean it.”

Yoohyeon hums thoughtfully and reclines on the sofa, her head on the arm rest and her legs laying across Yoobin’s lap. “Perhaps, but for that comment, I think it justifies me getting a massage.”

Yoobin cocks an eyebrow and her face otherwise expressionless. “I’m not that good with my hands.”

“We both know that’s a lie- Hey!” Yoohyeon pulls her right leg to her chest and starts rubbing at her shin, trying to ease the pain of the slap she just received. “What the heck was that for?”

Yoobin just shrugs.

“It’s always the quiet ones.” The tall girl grumbles before narrowing her eyes and smirking slowly, a plan quickly forming in her head.

She suddenly jolts upright which startles Yoobin, so she goes in for the kill, tackling her partner into the sofa, fingers tickling her ferociously.

“Payback!” She cackles and tickles harder, with Yoobin having barely any time to catch a breath and trying so hard to slap Yoohyeon’s hands away.

Her words come out breathless “Please, please! Stop, I can’t...” Yoobin finally manages to catch Yoohyeon’s wrists and she holds them together against her chest, with the older girl lying flush against her, both of them breathing heavily to fill their lungs with much needed oxygen. Yoobin eventually releases her hold on the other girl and goes to shuffle out from under her but Yoohyeon remains where she is, staring her down.

Yoobin swallows thickly, “What are you doing...” she makes to turn her face to the side to break eye contact but is stopped with a hand on her cheek.

A smile ghosts Yoohyeon’s lips as she leans closer, tilting her head to the side and murmuring, “Maybe today is about to get a whole lot better.” Her lips mere millimetres away from Yoobin’s.

The front door to the apartment crashes open for the second time that afternoon and the two scramble away from each other, their attention snapping to their intruder of a roommate.

“You are not going to believe how bad of a day I’ve had!” Bora growls, “You guys are gonna have to be the breadwinners in this household now, I quit!” She storms off to her room and the two girls exchange a look before Yoobin dusts herself off and follows after their roommate.

“Let’s get this bread, Yoohyeon!”

Yoohyeon blinks in confusion, the phrase turning over in her mind before she too follows behind, “What is it with you guys and your obsession with bread!”

**Author's Note:**

> so i don’t often write fics but when i do...... it’s hot garbage like this
> 
> twitter: scftdami *finger guns*


End file.
